Technical Field
The present application relates to tools for generating craft items, such as cards, and kits for generating craft items.
Background of the Invention
It is increasingly popular to make craft or handmade items such as cards, announcements and the like. Not only are the custom cards fun to make for crafters, the cards are appreciated more by the recipient. To help those that want to make a single birthday card or hundreds of wedding invitations, a wide variety of card blanks, toppers and embellishments are available. Stamps and stamp kits provide a great way for the average crafter to add professional quality graphics to their items. However, it can be difficult to properly align the stamp and/or get a clean impression on the item. If a clean impression is not made on the first attempt, the stamp must be realigned in exactly the same position or the item will be unusable.
To address these problems, a variety of tools have been developed to help apply stamps to items. However, these tools present their own problems. For example, printing press apparatuses may allow for repeated stamping in the same position, but they are costly and bulky. Often, these devices also make it difficult to see how the stamp will look on the item before making an impression. Smaller, portable items, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,573, generally allow a user to see how the stamp will look on the item before leaving an impression, but it is difficult to realign the stamp in the same position if a more than one impression is required.
Accordingly, a need has long existed for an improved craftwork accessory item.